Shannon G 1031 as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
09:12 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 09:13 Gwen2 has changed nick to Shnnon_G_1031 09:13 Ok 09:13 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 09:13 6 09:13 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 09:13 9 09:13 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 09:14 No 09:14 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 09:14 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 09:14 <@TDIFan13> (You don't need to redo this part, wtf?) 09:14 Yes 09:14 <@CD-TDA> (Please remain silent. :)) 09:14 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 09:14 Ye 09:14 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just ONE of those. 09:14 anti-hero 09:15 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 09:15 totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shannon_G_1031 09:15 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is DUNCAN. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 09:15 Shnnon_G_1031 has changed nick to Lindsay 09:16 Lindsay has changed nick to Lindsay2 09:16 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Duncan13 09:16 OK 09:16 * Duncan13 walks into the Mess Hall and sits down at a table. 09:16 * Duncan13 begins carving skull into table. 09:17 Oh hey Dunky what u doing? 09:17 Owen| has changed nick to Duncan1 09:17 <@Duncan13> Linds. 09:17 <@Duncan13> What's up? ;) 09:17 <@Duncan1> *carves a skull in a tree* 09:17 <@Duncan1> Oh. 09:17 <@Duncan1> What's up babe? 09:17 <@Duncan1> ;) 09:17 <@Duncan13> (Can you please remain silent?) 09:18 <@Duncan1> (Sorry, I thought this was my job) 09:18 Nothing much just finishing Heather's nails 09:18 <@Duncan13> (Sorry, well, you were late, so) 09:18 <@Duncan1> (I guess someone's really unorganized) 09:18 <@Duncan13> Pffft. 09:18 <@Duncan13> Heather. 09:18 mode/#Sibilatory Duncan1 by Duncan13 09:18 mode/#Sibilatory Duncan1!*@* by Duncan13 09:18 Duncan1 was kicked from #Sibilatory by Duncan13 Duncan1 09:18 <@Duncan13> That chick's nothing but bad news. 09:19 <@Duncan13> Why do you hang out with her, anyway? 09:19 Ehy does everyone says that about her she taking me to the final three!! 09:19 <@Duncan13> TAKING you? 09:19 <@Duncan13> You're not an object, toots. 09:20 Um well um see ya 09:20 <@Duncan13> Bye? 09:20 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 09:20 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 09:20 Ok thanks guys bye 09:20 Lindsay2 ~Shannon_G@c-66-176-228-70.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions